Pesadillas
by Niveneh
Summary: A partir de esta noche, Rin dejará de ser atormentada por pesadillas.


**Pesadillas.**

**Por: Meiko A.**

_Sangre. _

_Dolor._

_Gritos._

_Llanto._

_Miedo. _

_-¡Rin!- pero el grito fue silenciado por una daga que le atravesó la garganta. El cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer cayó de bruces en el suelo, con un agujero sangrante en el cuello. _

_La pequeña, arrastrándose con dificultad, se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil. Tenía los ojos abiertos, aún con las lágrimas frescas colgando de sus pestañas. Tomó su mano, estaba helada a tal punto, que sintió cómo el frío le quemaba la piel. _

_-Mamá...- sus sollozos se mezclaban con los últimos gritos de su padre. La pequeña Rin alzó su rostro, y varias gotas de sangre salpicaron en él. Abrió sus enormes ojitos, para ver cómo el cuerpo de su padre también se desplomaba, sin vida, unos metros más allá. _

_-Papá...- Rin entrelazó sus manos con fuerza a la fría mano de su madre, sin importarle cuán fría estaba. Una sombra siniestra se acerca hasta ella, Rin puede distinguir el brillo característico de una espada, colgando de la mano de aquella silueta. Un gritito de terror sale de sus labios, mira por última vez a su madre y, saltando sobre su cuerpo, empieza a correr. Pasa bordeando los cuerpos de su padre y hermanos, sintiendo cómo unas pisadas casi le pisan los talones. _

"Huir... huir" es lo único que puede pasar por su mente en ese instante. Sigue corriendo, a pesar que la oscura noche no le permita ver bien el sendero, pero no puede detenerse. No quiere morir.

_Una piedra, siempre tan inoportuna, se le cruza en el camino. Tropieza y cae, intenta levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor y el terror pueden más que ella. Rodea con sus manos el tobillo lastimando, apretándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera que el dolor se evaporara._

_-¿Cómo pensaste que ibas a escapar de mí?-_

_Aquella voz otra vez. Rin cerró sus ojos, agazapándose como un animalito asustado. Escuchó la espada cortar el aire con fuerza. Una siniestra risa resonó en todo el lugar. Sentía su corazón latir con muchísima fuerza, tanto, que llegó a pensar que éste iba a explotar en su pecho. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, así no sentiría dolor alguno. _

_"Auxilio..."_

Rin abrió sus ojos con tal brusquedad, que le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando con alivio que sólo se trataba de otra pesadilla. Pasó su manita por la frente, para secar un poco el sudor que había en ella.

Se puso de pie, mirando el firmamento con fijación. Era una noche bastante nublada, el brillo de las estrellas se vislumbraba apenas y la luz de la luna tampoco era suficiente. Se parecía muchísimo a... aquella vez. Pensaba que esos recuerdos irían desapareciendo poco a poco, porque ella realmente no deseaba acordarse, le dolía mucho.

Los ronquidos de Jakken, quien dormía plácidamente varios metros a su izquierda, le hicieron voltearse. Emitió una leve risita al ver cómo la panza de Jakken se agrandaba y encogía, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

Segura que no debía de estar muy lejos, sus ojitos buscaron por todo el sitio sin, hasta que finalmente dieron con él.

Sesshômaru-sama estaba a los pies de un árbol, recostado y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Estaría dormido ya? Muchas de las veces que ella le daba por dormido, resultaba que él estaba despierto, siempre alerta a todo.

En un impulso, Rin se acercó con cuidado hacia Sesshômaru-sama. Se puso de puntitas para verle mejor el rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y las facciones de su rostro estaban relajadas. Sí, él se encontraba dormido. Se quedó así, mirándole en silencio, recordó la primera vez que lo encontró, su rostro estaba manchado y estaba herido. Rin sonrió en silencio, Sesshômaru-sama no parece tan serio cuando estaba dormido.

Una ráfaga fría rompió en su rostro. Rin sintió un escalofrío; por unos segundos le pareció escuchar aquella sonrisa siniestra de sus pesadillas. Se tapó los oídos con fuerza, asustada.

_"¿Pensaste que ibas a escapar de mí?" _

Rin retrocedió unos pasos, hasta quedar rozando el vestuario de Sesshômaru-sama. Se volteó hasta él.

Por alguna razón, al verlo, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a normalizarse poco a poco. Recordó la vez que Sesshômaru-sama acudió en su ayuda cuando Kohaku, sin razón alguna, intentó matarla. Cuando estaba en aquella cabaña, con Kohaku, dudaba si Sesshômaru-sama se iba a tomar la molestia de ir a rescatarla. Horas después, él apareció justo antes que ocurriera una tragedia. Fue la primera vez que alguien iba en su ayuda.

Esa idea le hacía sentirse segura, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, esta vez por una indescriptible emoción, Rin se aferró con fuerza a la estola de Sesshômaru-sama. Tuvo miedo de haberlo despertado cuando lo sintió moverse, pero éste solamente emitió una especie de gruñido y, segundos después, volvió a quedarse quieto. Rin sonrió, muy feliz y segura. Ahora volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sin temor. Estaba segura que, por esta noche, no volvería a tener pesadillas.

"Pase lo que pase, Sesshômaru-sama me protegerá..." pensó, contenta, antes que el sueño la volviera a vencer.

**FIN**

**NdA: Ayer estaba viendo los capítulos en donde Rin fue secuestrada, y me dormí con la idea de escribir sobre ella. Es bastante cortito, pero creo que si decoraba la escena con demasiados adjetivos se iba a cargar y se perdería la verdadera esencia de la historia. **

**Va dedicado a mi hijita Miri, no sé por qué, pero me acordé muchísimo de ella cuando estaba escribiendo la historia. También es aplicable para cuando tengas pesadillas, ve donde padre, él siempre estará allí . **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo fanfic. **


End file.
